prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 6, 2013 Smackdown results
The September 6, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 3, 2013 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Summary After WWE COO Triple H engaged in a heart-to-heart with an alarmed locker room, RVD battled the “Face of WWE,” AJ Lee showed how dangerous beauty can be and Daniel Bryan overcame The Hounds of Justice both inside and outside the ring. Triple H opened SmackDown, explaining that, in essence, “Cody Rhodes fired Cody Rhodes” on Raw by showing disrespect and insubordination towards the office of COO, the WWE Universe and to his fellow Superstars – before failing to do his job by losing to WWE Champion Randy Orton. To deal with the issue of Superstars and Divas who might have problems with the way business in WWE is being done, The Game presented an open forum, inviting any and all to the top of the ramp to speak their minds. While Damien Sandow's comments were dismissed as kissing up to the COO, the 13-time World Champion listened to the concerns of Kofi Kingston, Rob Van Dam, Heath Slater and Ryback. He then rewarded their words with a series of matches: Ryback vs. Dolph Ziggler; Kingston vs. Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel and RVD vs. WWE Champion Randy Orton. In addition – pointing out Daniel Bryan's absence during the forum (a meeting Bryan later claimed he was told he wasn't invited to) – The King of Kings offered the submission specialist a one-on-one match against any member of The Shield. With World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio joining the SmackDown announce team, his No. 1 contender at Night of Champions, RVD, went head-to-head against WWE Champion Randy Orton. At the height of the action, after Del Rio assaulted Ricardo Rodriguez by throwing his former ring announcer into the steel ring post, RVD hurled himself over the ropes and onto the Mexican Champion. While payback was indeed served, The Viper would also strike – reengaging his opponent with a hanging DDT onto the ringside floor before hitting the RKO on his prey for the victory. Afterwards, Del Rio sent a message to his pay-per-view foe, locking up his war-torn prey in the Cross Armbreaker. After attacking Dolph Ziggler on Raw, United States Champion Dean Ambrose joined the SmackDown announce team to watch The Showoff take on Ryback. As the action raged on, the U.S. Champion explained that he attacked Ziggler because of the "disrespect" he showed the business. When asked if The Shield was, in fact, working for Triple H, Ambrose stated that The Shield works for The Shield, serving justice and establishing order. In the final moments of the match itself, Ambrose baited Ziggler, causing a distraction that allowed the Human Wrecking Ball to blast the former World Heavyweight Champion with a furious Meathook Clothesline – setting up Shell Shocked for the victory. After Kofi Kingston racked up a non-title victory in a high-octane contest against Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel with the SOS, Paul Heyman was left in a state of absolute panic. For, if Axel is defeated at Night of Champions, Heyman will be left to face CM Punk one-on-one – a moment that would, most likely, mean the end of the crafty advocate. Prior to Naomi's match against fellow “Total Divas” star Brie Bella, Divas Champion AJ Lee talked her way into a loose alliance with Alicia Fox, Layla and Aksana – convincing her fellow femmes fatales that the E! Network stars were trying to put themselves above the rest. And it soon became very apparent what that grouping would mean, as the titleholder led her fired-up cohorts to the ring to take out both the Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins in a vicious sneak attack! As the smoke cleared, AJ reaffirmed herself as the Divas Champion! At the height of a fierce tag team showdown, Jack Swagger thwarted an Uso top-rope assault, tossing one of his high-flying opponents from his lofty perch and allowing Antonio Cesaro to catch the descending Superstar in mid air with an earth-shattering uppercut for the win. The World's Largest Athlete may not be happy with the direction that COO Triple H and Stephanie McMahon have forced him on in recent weeks. But, when The Game put him into a match against all three members of 3MB – whose front man spoke up against the giant “standing around and doing hardly anything” earlier in the evening – Big Show's opportunity to blow off some steam tripled. And after decimating the outmatched Superstars, Big Show delivered a double chokeslam on Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal before finishing off Heath Slater with the KO Punch for the victory. Triple H then led the still-fuming giant of the locker room away before he could do additional damage to the emerging Shield. Even though, earlier in the night, Triple H had offered Daniel Bryan the chance to face any member of The Shield he wished, the former WWE Champion opted to place that choice in the court of The Hounds of Justice. While it looked for a moment like it would be Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins secured the spot with a sneak attack from behind at the last second. But Bryan would overcome. Despite a fierce opposition – not only from his opponent, but also from the other two Hounds of Justice – the No. 1 Contender to the WWE Title scored the important victory with an authoritative high knee. However, as Bryan celebrated at the top of the ramp, leading the WWE Universe in a “YES!” chant, WWE Champion Randy Orton attacked him with the title, leaving his Night of Champions adversary in a world of hurt as he held championship gold above his head. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Rob Van Dam (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (10:48) *Ryback defeated Dolph Ziggler (4:33) *Kofi Kingston defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) (7:14) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) vs. Naomi (w/ Cameron) ended in a No Contest (1:38) *Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (3:38) *The Big Show defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) in a Three On One Handicap Match (2:35) *Daniel Bryan defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) (5:03) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton © by DQ in a WWE Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H held an open forum for all SD_734_Photo_001.jpg SD_734_Photo_002.jpg SD_734_Photo_003.jpg SD_734_Photo_009.jpg SD_734_Photo_012.jpg SD_734_Photo_021.jpg Randy Orton v Rob Van Dam SD_734_Photo_025.jpg SD_734_Photo_029.jpg SD_734_Photo_033.jpg SD_734_Photo_035.jpg SD_734_Photo_053.jpg SD_734_Photo_056.jpg Ryback v Dolph Ziggler SD 734 Photo 061.jpg SD_734_Photo_066.jpg SD_734_Photo_070.jpg SD_734_Photo_071.jpg SD_734_Photo_076.jpg SD_734_Photo_081.jpg Kofi Kingston v Curtis Axel SD_734_Photo_088.jpg SD_734_Photo_091.jpg SD_734_Photo_096.jpg SD_734_Photo_099.jpg SD_734_Photo_103.jpg SD_734_Photo_108.jpg Brie Bella v Naomi SD_734_Photo_111.jpg SD_734_Photo_113.jpg SD_734_Photo_114.jpg SD_734_Photo_119.jpg SD_734_Photo_120.jpg SD_734_Photo_122.jpg Real Americans v The Usos SD_734_Photo_126.jpg SD_734_Photo_128.jpg SD_734_Photo_130.jpg SD_734_Photo_131.jpg SD_734_Photo_140.jpg SD_734_Photo_141.jpg The Big Show v 3MB SD_734_Photo_148.jpg SD_734_Photo_151.jpg SD_734_Photo_152.jpg SD_734_Photo_155.jpg SD_734_Photo_157.jpg SD_734_Photo_158.jpg Bryan v Rollins BryanVsRollins.jpg SD_734_Photo_162.jpg SD_734_Photo_165.jpg SD_734_Photo_168.jpg SD_734_Photo_170.jpg SD_734_Photo_188.jpg SD_734_Photo_196.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #733 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #733 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events